The Awakening
by KittyPersona
Summary: This is a rewrite of an original fic I wrote along time ago.


The Awakening

By: Kari

Rating: Hmmm.... R I guess.

Pairing(s): Hopefully you'll be able to guess.

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. ;; Not a damn thing.

Summary: This is a rewrite of an original fic I wrote along time ago.

One-shot, AU. Someone tells a story about waking up after being

attacked.

AN: I posted this once before in 2003 at the Dragon's Lair. It's the first fan fic I ever posted. If you're a member of the Lair, then it shouldn't be too hard for you to guess the pairing. R&R please.

----

The room had a ghastly feeling to it. The dim light emanated from a  
single candle set in the middle the carpeted floor. The walls and  
carpet were speckled with fresh blood that brought a harsh odor to  
the room. A top a huge oak desk, which sat on the far side on the  
room, was a heap of crumpled up papers that almost covered the  
intricate patterns carved in the wood.

It was a night in the middle of autumn and a treacherous storm was at  
hand. The howling wind shook the trees of their leaves and made the  
desolate window of the vast study rattle. It was midnight as the  
immense grandfather clock, which stood not far from the lonely  
window, tolled.

I'd opened my amber eyes at the toll. I was lying there not too far  
from the emanating candle, damp and spotted with blood. I wasn't sure  
how long I'd been lying there, but a sweet taste still lingered in my  
mouth, the sweet taste of blood.

I didn't remember what I was doing before or why I was on the floor.  
I didn't even know how I got the taste of blood in my mouth. My  
memory didn't seem to be working. I probably was in shock, but from  
what?

What happened here, I thought.

I was in shock, that's why I couldn't seem to remember what had  
happened here, why I didn't know how I got hurt. I couldn't really  
think. I felt so weak, I could barely move.

Then a realization hit me. My memory was coming back. I started to  
remember everything that had happened. My eyes widened in terror as a  
picture of what happened swarmed before my eyes.

As fast as I could, with all my strength, I lifted my hand and gently  
touched the side of my neck. I felt a stinging pain when I came into  
contact and then slowly brought my hand into view. A moan escaped  
from my lips as I starred in horror at my hand. Blood, there were two  
spots of blood on my fingertips.

The suddenly I sensed something, or should I say someone. He was  
still here, in this very room. I was now aware of his presence. I  
could feel his blue eyes on me. Watching me. Waiting...

Another moan broke loose from my lips. I closed my eyes as I let my  
hand drop to my side. But closing my eyes didn't stop the pictures  
that were swarming through my mind. I was reliving it all over again.  
The tall stranger with brown hair and piercing blue eyes, his pale  
skin against mine as I fought for my life and the piercing pain in my  
neck... I had remembered it all.

My thoughts were in a racing panic throughout the depths of my mind.  
I began to make whimpering noises as I rolled onto my side and curled  
into a fetal position. I'd then covered my blond head with my hands  
and started to quiver as I felt his movements about the room.

Why is this happening to me, I thought?

He was slowly moving around me. Circling me like a shark circles its  
prey. I could feel his eyes, those haunting blue eyes, piercing at my  
soul. I could feel his power, for he was calling to me with the power  
of his mind. Beckoning me to rise and go to him.

I slowly lifted my head as his movements stopped. He was standing a  
few feet in front of me, watching me, while his mind summoned me to  
rise.

Before I knew it, I was sitting up starring into his dark blue eyes  
that seemed to glow with his powers. I blinked and shook my head  
which caused my shaggy hair to conceal my eyes.

"What are you?" I asked while peering up at him through my blond  
locks. "What have you done to me?"

No answer. He just looked at me, while slightly tilting his head to  
one side. Then he slowly smirked.

"Answer me dammit! Answer me!"

His smirked widened as he chuckled to himself. He found my demands  
amusing, but still he called me to rise. Still he beckoned me to go  
to him.

Once again I found myself moving towards him. This time I stopped  
barely two feet in front of him. I could feel his hold on me. He was  
pulling me towards him with his power.

"No! Stay out of my mind!" I yelled as I clutched my head in a futile  
attempt to block him from my mind.

He blinked a long slow sweep of lashes. A look of amazement shined  
in his eyes if not his face. I've seemed to have surprised him.

"Why do you fight me so, little one?" His voice was like soft velvet.  
It wrapped around me like a warm blanket which caused me to lower my  
hands and look at him. I suddenly wanted to go to his embrace, to  
submit myself to the growing darkness within me, to submit to him.

"Don't fight little pup," he said as he raised a pale hand towards  
me. "Come...join me. There's much for you to learn. The night awaits  
us, my little golden puppy. Come..."

I slowly took his hand. For some reason, I wasn't frightened anymore.  
He pulled me towards him, into his embrace. Then he lifted me so  
easily into his arms and carried me out of the study. We disappeared  
into the night.

That was the end of my life as I knew it, and the beginning of my  
growing darkness, the beginning of a new awareness. I will always  
remember that night when my dark savior, my blue eyed angel, came and  
made me his. He made me one of the kindred. He is forever my master,  
my lover and I am forever his pet, his lover. I am a vampire.

The End

Well....... did ya like? R&R please, but try to be gentle with me.  
This is officially the first fic I ever posted.... anywhere!


End file.
